


5:19pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chan, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, dom!changbin, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: "Now, we can both take care of you but you're gonna have to be good for us, okay?" he asked, leaning down ever so slightly to make level eye contact with you."Yes, daddy." you said softly, the weight of both of their eyes on you helping you slip gently into your submissive role.“Good girl.” Chan said softly, his thumb rubbing your cheek gently.You almost jumped as you felt Changbin grab your wrist, his grip gentle but unexpected, “Hyung, my turn.” he said at a near whine as he tugged you away from the older boy. Chan chuckled, watching as Changbin pulled you close enough to grab you by the waist and pull you into his lap.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	5:19pm

You cleared your throat as you entered the bedroom, capturing the attention of Chan and Changbin who, before your arrival, had been sitting at the desk and on the bed respectively. The room was silent save for the faint music playing from Chan’s computer and you shifted awkwardly in the doorway before opening your mouth to speak, “I think.... I’m ready.” you said. Your voice was barely above a whisper and you were staring straight at the ground, avoiding eye contact with either of them.  
  
“Ready for what?” Chan asked and you jumped when you realized he had gotten up and was now standing in front of you.  
  
You could feel the blush spreading across your cheeks, “F-For... yknow.” you said, using your hand to gesture vaguely between the two of them.  
  
“For both of us?” Changbin asked, he had moved closer to you as well, though he had opted to stay seated at the end of the bed.  
  
You nodded and tensed up as Chan brought his hand beneath your chin, pushing upwards gently until you were looking at him, “I need you to say it, baby girl.” he said softly.  
  
You sighed, squirming slightly but never pulling away from him, “I-I want..” you started before lowering your voice, “Bothofyouplease.” you finished quickly.  
  
Chan tsked, “Come on, say it clearly.” he instructed.  
  
You whined softly, looking at Changbin for support and pouting when he only shook his head and nodded back towards Chan. You let out another sigh and looked back towards the boy in front of you who was looking at you expectantly with one eyebrow cocked. "I want.. b-both of you." you said finally, sighing deeply after the words left your lips.  
  
"There, was that so hard?" Chan asked and you shook your head. "Of course it wasn't." Chan cooed at you, his hand moved from your chin to cup your cheek and you leaned into the touch. "Now, we can both take care of you but you're gonna have to be good for us, okay?" he asked, leaning down ever so slightly to make level eye contact with you.  
  
"Yes, daddy." you said softly, the weight of both of their eyes on you helping you slip gently into your submissive role.  
  
“Good girl.” Chan said softly, his thumb rubbing your cheek gently.  
  
You almost jumped as you felt Changbin grab your wrist, his grip gentle but unexpected, “Hyung, my turn.” he said at a near whine as he tugged you away from the older boy. Chan chuckled, watching as Changbin pulled you close enough to grab you by the waist and pull you into his lap.  
  
You straddled him quickly, your arms wrapping around his neck as you leaned down to kiss him, a whine escaping your lips when he pulled back, “So eager.” he hummed. He smiled softly as he snuck his hands beneath your shirt and moved them up, lifting your shirt until you took the cue and lifted your arms to allow him to remove your shirt entirely. You hadn’t been wearing a bra and your nipples quickly hardened from the sudden cold air, drawing Changbin’s attention. You squirmed in his lap as the heavy weight of his gaze made you shy. Your arms began to move up to cover yourself but you were quickly stopped by Chan moving up behind you and gently guiding your arms behind your back. You could feel the blush spread across your cheeks as Changbin’s hands moved up from your sides to palm at your breasts. You squeaked as he pinched your right nipple, he began to roll the bud between his fingers, the sensation was light but your nerves had heightened your senses making you feel everything tenfold.  
  
You jumped as you felt Chan’s breath against your neck, hearing him chuckle softly at your reaction sent a shiver down your spine and you bit your lip as you felt his mouth on your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt him begin to suck a mark into your neck, Changbin used the momentary distraction to his advantage. His hand still played with your right nipple as he leaned down and brought his mouth to your left nipple, he sucked gently before swirling his tongue around your nipple. You couldn’t hold back the gentle gasps and whimpers as they both worked on you, Chan occasionally moved to different spots, making sure your neck was covered in marks while Changbin switched back and forth making sure both of your nipples got equal attention.  
  
You began to get impatient, the sensations were no longer enough and you were desperate for more. You tried to grind down onto Changbin’s lap though you were sitting more on the middle of his thighs meaning that your movements weren’t exactly doing anything for either of you. Changbin pulled away from you and chuckled, “What’s wrong, baby, you need more?” he asked, a cocky smirk resting on his face.  
  
“Please.” you begged, a small whine leaving your lips as Chan pulled away from your neck.  
  
“Which one of us do you want?” Chan asked and you froze, you were hoping that they would just figure it out but now that you were faced with the decision you didn’t know what to pick. “Come on, baby girl, I need an answer.” he said, and you whined.  
  
“Go ahead, you can choose me like I know you want to.” Changbin chimed in, “You know I fuck you better than he can.” he added, shooting a wink at Chan.  
  
You could feel Chan tense behind you, his grip on your arms tightened slightly, “Now, Binnie, you know this isn’t a competition,” Chan started. Changbin rolled his eyes before Chan continued, “And even if it was, I would win, isn’t that right baby girl?”  
  
You squirmed as Changbin looked at you and though you couldn’t see Chan behind you, you could feel the weight of his gaze on the back of your neck. “I-I-” you started, you weren’t sure that you could’ve picked between them in the first place, especially not now that you were so desperate for anything.  
  
“Go on,” Chan said, “Tell him how much you love Daddy’s cock, how good it feels when I fuck you, how many times I can make you cum in one night, how nothing satisfies you as much as my dick.” You could feel his breath on your ear as he spoke lowly, just loud enough for Changbin to hear.  
  
“You think you’re the only one who can make her cum multiple times?” Changbin scoffed at Chan before settling his attention back on you, “I’m sure you remember that night where I fucked you so good you could hardly walk the next day, would you like me to do that again?” he asked. You whimpered subconsciously at the memory before nodding softly causing Changbin to smile, “Ha! I win!” he said raising his arms victoriously and making you giggle.  
  
Chan was quick to cut in, “Is that what you want, baby? You want us to fuck you so hard you can’t walk? Want us to make you cum so hard you see stars?” he asked and you whined.  
  
“Please.” you begged.  
  
“I can make that happen.” Chan said and you nodded along desperately, “You want me to fuck you?” he asked and you nodded again. “How about you let Changbin use your mouth while I fuck you?” he asked an you couldn’t hold back the desperate whine that left your lips.  
  
“Well if she’s that excited I guess I can’t be too upset.” Changbin said, though you could hear the slight twinge of disappointment in his voice.  
  
“I’ll even let you prep her for me, Binnie.” Chan said and you could hear the smirk on his face.  
  
Changbin shot a quick glare at the older boy before squeezing your hips gently, “Strip and lay down for me.” he said and you nodded. Chan released your arms and stepped back, allowing you space to climb off of Changbins lap and tug the pajama shorts you had been wearing to the ground, pulling your panties with them and stepping out of them. A blush spread across your face again as you realized you were the only one naked but you did your best to ignore the embarrassment and moved back to the bed. You laid down and did your best to get comfortable, you shifted around slightly as you watched your boyfriends begin to shed their clothes.  
  
Changbin was still sitting at the end of the bed as he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He stood up quickly to pull his sweatpants to the ground, leaving him in just his underwear as he crawled back onto the bed. He moved up the mattress, stopping when he was hovering directly over you, he balanced his weight on one hand as he brought his other hand up to cup your cheek gently. You leaned into his touch and he smiled softly at you, he leaned down to kiss you deeply and you responded eagerly, parting your lips and allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. He kept the kiss slow, his tongue exploring your mouth as he moved his hand from your cheek, moving it down to your chest slowly. He stopped for a second to palm at your breast before he continued his journey down, he skipped over the spot you wanted him the most, opting instead to dust his fingers lightly across your inner thighs.  
  
You whined into the kiss and he pulled away to look at you, his fingers never stopping their movements across your thighs as he looked at you. “When did you get so impatient?” he hummed, smirking when you let out another whine.  
  
You gasped as he finally moved his hand up, dragging two fingers up between your folds and collecting your wetness. He brought his hand up to your mouth and pushed his fingers inside, making you taste yourself, he let out a low groan as you swirled your tongue around his fingers. It wasn’t long before he pulled his fingers out of your mouth, moving them back down to your pussy and pressing them into you. You moaned as he began to finger you slowly, he curled his fingers inside of you, pressing them into your g-spot and making you cry out.  
  
The bed sunk down next to you as Chan sat down and you jolted at his sudden presence, having completely forgotten that he was in the room as well. He ran his fingers through your hair, tugging on the strands gently and making you whimper as Changbin moved down to settle between your legs, his fingers still moving in and out of you slowly. He pressed his thumb to your clit as he began to pick up the pace, you searched for something to grab onto at the increase in stimulation, one hand settling on Chan’s arm and the other tangling into the sheets at your side. Desperate pleas for more began to tumble from your mouth and Chan chuckled, “You ready for me, baby girl?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, please, I-I need-” you cut yourself off with another whine as Changbin increased the speed of his fingers yet again. You could feel your orgasm creeping up on you and your pleas were coming out so quickly your words were slurring together. You were right on the edge when Changbin pulled his hand away from you forcing a long, high-pitched whine from your mouth.  
  
“You don’t get to cum that easily, baby.” Changbin tsked as you caught your breath, your legs squeezing together on either side of him trying in vain to get some friction where you needed it most.  
  
You looked up at Chan desperately, hoping for him to offer you some mercy but he only smiled down at you. “He’s right, you’re gonna have to beg if you want to cum.” Chan said and you pouted making the older boy chuckle. “You’re cute but rules are rules.” he said, reaching down and tapping his finger gently on your nose once. You scrunched your face up in response but sighed, nodding slowly in agreement. “Good girl,” he started before looking up at Changbin, “Move, Binnie, I think she’s ready for the main event.” he continued. Changbin scowled but moved anyways and Chan nidged your side, “Hands and knees.” he instructed and you quickly moved into position.  
  
Chan grabbed a condom from the table next to the bed and tore the packaging open before slipping the condom onto his already hard dick. He moved to position himself behind you, placing his hands on your hips to keep you still though you tried to push back to encourage him to continue. “Patience, baby girl, why don’t you show Changbin how much you appreciate what he’s done for you so far?” Chan said as Changbin positioned himself in front of you. He had already shed his underwear, his erection was now directly in your face and you let your mouth fall open obediently.  
  
Changbin smiled down at you before wrapping his hand around his dick and moving forward to tap it against your cheek a couple of times. You turned your head towards him slightly, moving forward to try and take him into your mouth but he only moved to tap against your other cheek. You whined at him and he giggled at your response but relented, moving forward to let you wrap your lips around the tip of his cock. You hummed happily and swirled your tongue around him and he groaned, his hand moved from his dick to tangle into the hair on the back of your head. He gripped tightly and began to guide you up and down his dick, moving you slowly until you began to adjust.  
  
Your hips bucked instinctively as you felt Chan’s dick pressing at your entrance, his grip on your hips was tight as he pushed into you slowly, allowing you to adjust to the intrusion. Once he was fully buried into you, he stayed still as Changbin adjusted himself in front of you, his other hand coming up to grip your head and hold it still. As if they had coordinated it beforehand, Chan slowly began to pull out as Changbin pushed into your mouth. Once Chan was almost entirely pulled out, they switched, Chan pushing back in as Changbin pulled out. They began to pick up the pace, maintaining their alternating pattern making sure that you constantly felt full.  
  
Soon enough you were a mess, your arms trembling as you tried to hold yourself up while they used you, your continuous whines and moans vibrating around Changbin’s dick and occasionally he would thrust into the back of your throat, making you gag and clench around Chan. Changbin’s grip in your hair was tight and you felt the dull ache from the consistent pressure on your scalp but you ignored it, focusing instead on the way it felt to be filled from both ends at once.  
  
It only took a couple minutes for Changbin to fall out of rhythm with Chan, his thrusts growing erratic as he tried to chase his own high. You whined around him, doing your best to help him however you could, that seemed to do the trick as it only took two more thrusts for him to bury himself in your mouth as he came. He fired his load almost directly into your throat and you struggled to swallow around him making him whine from the near immediate overstimulation. He pulled out of your mouth quickly, reaching down to wipe the drool off of your chin sweetly.  
  
Chan, who had stilled his movements to allow you to focus on Changbin for a second, took the opportunity to pull out of you almost entirely before slamming back in causing you to cry out loudly. Your arms gave out almost immediately as he set a ruthless pace leaving your face pressed into the mattress in front of Changbin who had sat back on his heels to watch. You were letting out nearly constant moans which only increased in volume as Chan reached around your hips to press his fingers to your clit. His movements were rough and you were loving every second of it, the friction on your clit was on the edge of painful but just soft enough to keep your orgasm building. You were trying your hardest to push back towards him, silently begging for more even though he was already giving you so much.  
  
“Are you close, baby girl?” Chan asked between grunts, though he already knew the answer based on the way you were clenching around him. You whined out something that could be counted as a ‘Yes’ too fucked out to really do more than that. “Beg for it.” Chan grunted and you let out another whine, “Beg for it or you don’t get to cum.” Chan said, his voice rough and commanding.  
  
“Please.” you whined out.  
  
“More.” Chan demanded  
  
You did your best to collect your thoughts, trying desperately to focus on anything other than the way Chan was pounding into you. Luckily, Changbin had seemingly sensed your struggle and began to run his fingers through your hair, helping to ground you and give you just enough clarity to begin to beg the way Chan wanted. “Please, daddy, I’ll do anything, just please let me cum, I need it so badly, please.” you whined loudly.  
  
Chan let out a low groan, seemingly satisfied by your begging and after a few more thrusts he spoke, “Cum for me, baby.” he instructed. That was all it took for you to let yourself go tumbling over the edge, you came with a loud cry, clenching around him and pushing him over the edge as well. He pushed all the way into you and hunched over your back, his hips twitching as he released into the condom. His hand still rubbed languidly over your clit, doing his best to work you through your orgasm while working himself through his. After a few more seconds he pulled out of you, the extra stimulation making him hiss as you let out a whine at the empty feeling.  
  
Chan pulled off his condom and tied it off quickly before getting up to throw it away.  
  
“How was that?” Changbin asked softly as you stretched your legs out behind you.  
  
“Good, thank you.” you responded, the tiredness already evident in your voice.  
  
“Need a bath or something?” Chan asked as he returned to the bed.  
  
“Need sleep.” you mumbled, your eyes already closed as you reached out lazily, blindly searching for the older boy.  
  
“We’ll shower after we sleep then.” Chan said with a chuckle before wrapping his arms around you and lifting you up slowly. You whined in protest but didn’t have the energy to fight as Chan held you, giving Changbin enough time to fix the blankets before he lowered you back down to the mattress and flopped down next to you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and shifted you around until your back was pressed to his chest before sighing happily. Changbin then wiggled himself underneath the blankets in front of you, turning on his side to face you and encouraging you to bury your face in his chest as he tossed his arm across you and Chan. Feeling warm and safe with the two boys wrapped around you, it wasn’t long before you were fast asleep with Chan and Changbin following quickly behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Owo whats this? A new smutmas update? In February? yes it is uwu i hope yall enjoyed


End file.
